Snow Saiyajins
by V-Chan4
Summary: Just playing in the snow can bring two people together. *Yaoi* Goku/Vegeta & Trunks/Goten
1. Memories

Saturday, March 29, 2003 7:24pm  
  
E-mail: V-Chan@dragonballz.zzn.com  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own dbz (sigh) what else is new?  
  
Warnings: Hmm… no big warnings really. A little swearing, but not much. Oh and also this WILL be Yaoi, meaning Male/Male relationships. But down worry, no lemon in this chapter.  
  
Parings: Goku/Vegeta (my all time favorite) & Goten/Trunks (their chibis in this fic)  
  
- Ah glad you can make it! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm kind of nervous about how it will turn out. Well, I'll just let you be the judge about that. Hope you enjoy it! Oh and just to let you know, I am NOT gay! Okay, glad we got that situated. -  
  
Chapter 1: Memories  
  
As the clock turned to 7:00am, an annoying beep sound started to go off. The man grumbled and pulled the covers over his head.  
"PAPA! PAPA! WAKE UP!" 8-year-old Trunks screamed as he entered the room and started jumping on his father.  
"Get off me brat!" The man, who is obvious Vegeta, said.  
Trunks stopped jumping and got off his father.  
"Sorry papa, but you have to see this!" Trunks said as his blue eyes started to sparkle.  
"I don't HAVE to see anything!" Said Vegeta as he pulled the covers over his head.  
Trunks frowned, "Okay papa." He said as he walked out of the room, slumping over.  
Vegeta peeked threw the covers and then felt a hint of guiltiness, 'That brat makes me so weak.' He thought to himself as he pulled the covers off of him and stomped his foot, getting Trunks attention.  
"All right brat, what is it that you want me to see?" He said in a calm, yet still furious voice.  
Trunks frowned turned into a smile as he started to jump up and down, and started to squeal.  
Vegeta wasn't too fond of the noise Trunks was making, "Shut up brat!"  
Trunks stopped, then he went over to the window and pulled the curtains down, "IT'S SNOWING!"  
Vegeta carefully observed the snow, "Snow? What the hell is that?" He said crossing his arms.  
Trunks gasped, "You don't know what snow is?   
Vegeta growled, "Of course I do brat, I was just asking you that question for the hell of it." Vegeta said sarcastically.  
Trunks cocked his head, "Huh?"  
Vegeta growled again, "You obviously been hanging out with the Kako-brat to much."  
"Ah Chibi, how I miss him." Trunks said sadly, but then peeped up, "Luckily I get to see him today!"   
"When was the last time you saw him?" Vegeta asked.  
"Exactly 2 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, 13 hours, 24 minutes, and 6 – no, 7 seconds." Trunks said as he looked at the clock.  
Vegeta looked at him with his mouth wide open, "I'm not even going to ask."  
Trunks giggled and then started to head out the door.  
"Wait! You still haven't answered my question yet brat!" Vegeta said getting out of bed.  
Trunks turned around, "But I thought you said…"  
"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" He screamed.  
Trunks flinched, "Sorry! Okay, so you want to know what snow is? Well let me put it this way… IT'S THE COOLEST THING EVER!" Trunks screamed as he started to jump around again.  
Vegeta stared at him in disbelief, 'Oh Kami, my son is turning into a Kako-brat!' Vegeta thought as he imagined Trunks looking like Goten, Vegeta shudder at the thought.  
"Well toussan, I love to chat and all but I got personal business to attend to." Trunks said with a whole different attitude.  
Vegeta watched as Trunks left the room, 'Okay, note to self: If you ever have another brat, don't let it get together with the same sex.' Vegeta thought as he put on his clothes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Uh huh… uh huh… yah… really? OH THAT'S GREAT! I can't wait to see you! Okay, bye… love you too." Trunks said as he hung up the phone.   
"OH MAN THIS IS AWSOME!" Trunks said as he got on his hat, "I get to see Goten, play in the snow, AND we get to have dinner together! This is the best day of my life!"  
  
* * *  
  
"This is the WORST day of my life!" Said Vegeta as he walked outside and felt the snow topple all over him.  
"Great! I can't train outside because it's to blasted cold and I can't train in the gravity room because Bulma never fixed it before she…" his voice got softer, "Died."   
Vegeta sighed and then went back in the house.  
Vegeta loved Bulma and missed her dearly, but he had to let it pass. For the first 5 weeks Bulma was dead, Vegeta didn't train at all. He only sat by her on the bed and stroked her pale blue hair. Everyone said it was time to burry her, but he refused. He refused to do that earth culture thing when people died. When the time passed he finally had no choice, but if anyone got to pick the spot, it was him. He picked the spot right were they first kissed…  
-Flash Back-  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Bulma said as she looked at the stars above her.  
"Hn, what's so great about a bunch of dots?" Vegeta said crossing his arms.  
Bulma glared at him but continued, "Well, many things. The stars can guide your way home and if you see a shooting star, you can make a wish." She said pointing that out.  
Vegeta smirked, "A wish you say?"  
Bulma glanced at him uneasily, "Yes, a wish."   
"Will it come true?" Vegeta said, as his smirk grew wider.  
Bulma chuckled, "If you have a good heart then yes."  
Vegeta's smirked turned back into a frown, "Hn, so this is a Kakarrotto thing then, hm?"  
Bulma laughed, "Oh Vegeta, you think EVERYTHING is a 'Kakarrotto thing' when I mention the words good heart."  
Vegeta's frown started to curve up, "Well because it is. Anything's a Kakarrotto thing when it involves the words baka, moron, loser, pathetic, retard…"  
"Okay Vegeta, I get your point." Bulma said interrupting him.  
But Vegeta continued anyway, "Stupid, annoying, dumb, basta…"  
"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed, annoyed. She didn't care who it was; she did not like anyone talking bad about her friend.  
Vegeta chuckled; he loved it when she was angry.  
Bulma glared at him, "I don't have time for this!" She said as she started to walk back to the house.  
Vegeta smirked and then tripped her.  
She didn't fall but she did topple a bit, "Vegeta! Knock it off!" She yelled annoyed.  
"Aw come on woman, don't be mad at me. I was just stating the facts." Vegeta said putting his hands to his hips.  
"I don't care. Here on earth if you say something mean to one another, you have to apologize to make up." She said crossing her arms.  
"Like hell I'm doing that." He said crossing his own arms.  
"Fine then. I just have to say I hope you know how to cook, because until you apologize for what you said about Goku, I'm not cooking for you."  
Vegeta's eyes widen, "That's preposterous woman! I demand you make me food, NOW!" He said stomping his foot, making an imprint.  
Bulma turned her head, "Sorry. Until you can say it, I won't cook."  
Vegeta's anger started to rise; "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME WOMAN! YOU WILL OBEY MY ORDERS AND COOK FOR ME WHENEVER I WANT! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I AM A PRINCE AND YOU ARE A PEASANT! DO YOU HEAR ME? A PEASANT!"  
While Vegeta was still rambling, Bulma covered her ears at the loudness.  
"Ugh… Vegeta." She said getting annoyed.  
""YOU'RE A GENIUS, I THINK YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW IT'S GOING TO BE FOR NOW ON!"  
"Vegeta." Bulma said in a warning voice.  
"YOU COOK THE MEALS, I EAT THE MEALS, IS THAT TO HARD TO KNOW?"  
"VEGETA!" She said screaming, but no avail, he was still screaming at top of his lungs.  
'Ugh… he driving me insane! There has to be one way to shut him up.' She thought to herself. Then it hit her, 'I got it!'  
"AND ANOTHER THING!" But before he could start Bulma slammed her lips into his, making him completely shut up.   
And that was their first kiss.  
-End Flash Back-  
Vegeta smiled at that memory and then decided to get something to eat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunday, March 30, 2003 2:02am  
  
- Ah yes, my first chapter COMPLETED! Phew! Took a little longer then I expected… oh well! Hope to get your reviews! Bye! - 


	2. Chibi Love

Saturday, April 26, 2003 12:34pm  
  
E-mail: V-Chan@dragonballz.zzn.com   
  
Disclaimer: (Sigh) I hate this part… I don't own dbz. ::Hugs pillow; pretends it's Goku:: (whimpers).  
  
Warnings: Well… I'm not sure if it's really a warning but there is just one tiny little scene were someone kisses someone (not telling who) and swearing.  
  
Parings: Goku/Vegeta (my all time favorite) & Goten/Trunks (their chibis in this fic)  
  
- (Drinking hot cocoa) Oh good you're back! Well, I didn't get any reviews on the count of I didn't put my first chapter up; usually I like to wait. Well besides that, nothing else. Enjoy Chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2: Chibi Love  
  
As Vegeta quietly ate his food, Trunks came in the kitchen carrying coats, mittens, boots, and anything else what requires for going outside in the snow.  
"Hey toussan!" Said Trunks with a big smile on his face.  
Vegeta turned around, "Trunks, if you must talk to me, lose the grin." Vegeta said while turning back to his food, "You look like a fool."  
Trunks' smile fell down to a frown, "Fine."  
"That's better." He said.  
Trunks watched his father for a bit, then went over to the couch and dropped all the clothes on it, "Okay, lets get started." He looked over to his father, "I brought your clothes too papa, if you wanted to go outside also."  
Vegeta ignored Trunks and kept eating.  
Trunks shrugged and got on his own clothes.  
  
* * *  
  
At the son house –  
"There we go! You're all set!" Said Gohan, as he finished buttoning up Goten's jacket.  
"Thank you niichan!" Goten squeaked out from his bundles of clothing. He was at least wearing 2 pairs of pants, 3 sweaters, 5 pairs of socks, 2 large boots (What were even to big for him), a huge hat, what covered all his hair; except for his bangs, a jacket, mittens, earmuffs, and a big enough scarf to even cover Goku.  
"You're welcome Goten." Said Gohan smiled one of those intelligent smiles.  
Goten giggled and then started to head out the door to go to Trunks' house, only to stop.  
Gohan looked at him curiously, "What's wrong Goten? Both dad and I said you could go to Trunks', what's the hold up? Oh wait let me guess, probably can't fly in those clothes eh? Well don't worry you can ride kinto'un if you want." Gohan said while watching his brother jump a little.  
"No it's not that, it's just…" Goten said while putting his hands in between his legs.  
"What?" Gohan said not understanding his brother. Then all of sudden realized what he wanted, "Oh no Goten, tell me you don't have to…"  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Goten said with a pitiful look on his face.  
Gohan sweatdropped, "I thought I told you to go BEFORE you got on your clothes."  
"GOHAN!" Goten whined as he started to trudge over to his brother.  
Gohan sighed and helped him out of his clothes.  
  
* * *  
  
"One final touch… and there! All finished!" Said Trunks as he looked at himself in the mirror, "Chibi would probably laugh if he saw me." Trunks said walking back into the kitchen.  
Vegeta looked at him, "You look like a marshmallow." He said examining him.  
Trunks chuckled, "Runs in the family eh?"   
Vegeta growled but ignored Trunks' remark.  
Trunks sighed, "Well, I'm going. See ya later toussan." He said as he walked out the front door.  
Vegeta watch Trunks as he left the house, then he focused on the clothes Trunks brought down for him.   
Vegeta thought about outside in the snow: cold, wet, getting sick, but at leased he'll have something to do.  
Vegeta considered it, and picked up the clothes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" Trunks said as he fell into a big pile of snow. He started to pretend he was in a swimming pool and started to swim in the snow.  
"This is great! I can't wait till Chibi gets here!" He said as he dived into the snow.   
"I'm already here silly!" Goten said as he watch Trunks dive in.  
Trunks popped his head from out of the snow and smiled, "CHIBI!" He said as he ran over to Goten and hugged him, "Oh Chibi, I missed you!" He said happily, but then growled, "Where have the heck have you been?" He said with an all-new attitude.  
Goten smiled, "Just busy."  
Trunks frown turned into a smirk, "Busy with what?"   
Goten's smile widen, "Something." He said, turning his head the other way.  
Trunks' smirk grew wider, "Come on, you can tell me." He said leaning his head closer to Goten's.  
Goten peeked at Trunks in the corner of his eye, "Well if you must know I was…"   
Trunks leaned in some more.  
Goten smiled and pulled out a snowball from behind him and mashed it in Trunks' face, "MAKING A SNOWBALL SUPREME! HAHAHA!" Goten laughed as he looked at Trunks.  
Trunks wiped the snowball off his face, "Thank you Goten." He said calmly.  
"You're welcome Trunks." Goten said.  
Trunks licked a bit of the snow off his face, "You know, I've also been busy." He said as he let go of Goten and bend down a bit.  
"Really now?" Goten said, playing along.  
"Yup." Trunks said as he moved up to him, "And you know what I was doing?"   
Goten gasped as Trunks gripped on his pants and pulled them down, only for Trunks to put snow in them and pull them back up.  
"PUTTING SNOW IN YOUR PANTS!" Trunks said, laughing.  
Goten screamed, "COLD! COLD! COLD!" He screamed jumping around.  
Trunks laughed so hard, that he fell into the snow.  
Goten still jumped around, "I'm going to get you Trunks!" He said hopping his way.  
Trunks laughed, 'This was going to be fun.'   
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta finally got his snow clothes on; and now he was outside.  
"Hm, what's so great about frozen rain?" He said, as he watches the snow come down from the sky.  
To his left he heard squeals of joy coming that way, he turned his head and saw both Goten and his son throwing snowballs at each other.  
Vegeta sighed, then looked up at the sky again, 'Bulma.' He thought to himself  
  
* * *  
  
"FEEL THE WRATH OF THE MIGHTY TRUNKS!" Trunks said as he threw another snowball at his little lover.  
Goten giggled as the snowball went right past him, "MISSED ME! MISSED ME! NOW YOU GOTTA…" But before he could finish Trunks was right in front of him, with their noses touching.  
"Now I gotta what?" Trunks said, smirking.  
Goten blushed, and tilted his head downwards.  
Trunks lifted his hand up to Goten's chin and pulled it to his mouth, kissing him softly.  
Trunks pulled away and looked into Goten's eyes, "Baka chibi."   
Goten stuck out his lower lip, "I'm not a baka."  
Trunks chuckled and pushed Goten in the snow.  
"TRUNKS!" Goten cried.  
Trunks laughed and help him up, "Sorry, but it was to easy."  
Goten brushed himself off, then pushed Trunks into the snow, "Yah I know what you mean." He said smirking and walking away  
Trunks sat there in the snow while watching Goten go the opposite way, "GOTEN!"  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta still stood there looking up at the sky.  
"It's pretty isn't it?"   
Vegeta turned his head and saw Goku standing there, looking up at the sky.  
Vegeta snorted, "I hate it when you do that, you know? I'm trying to enjoy myself, even though it's so damn cold, and then all of a sudden you pop out of no where and say mindless crap!" Vegeta snapped.  
Goku ignored Vegeta, "You know sometimes I like to just look at the sky and watch the snowflakes fall." He said in a calming, sweet voice.  
Vegeta huffed, "Do you think I give a damn about that?"  
Goku still ignored him and kept his eyes on the falling snowflakes.  
Vegeta growled, realizing he was being ignored, "If you are just going to ignore me, then why…" But before he finished, he realized Goku was staring straight at him.  
"You know Vegeta, I don't understand why you're always mad at me. I mean, is it my strength? My personality? My hair, my clothes, what?" He asked the smaller man.  
Vegeta stood dead silent.  
Goku sighed, "Do you just never answer anyone? Or is it just because I'm asking the question?"  
Vegeta still didn't answer.  
'Man he is so stubborn. Maybe if I just take a peek at his thoughts, maybe I'll understand.' Goku thought to himself, as he scanned Vegeta's thoughts.  
After he was done scanning, Goku spoke up, "Oh, it's Bulma, isn't it?"  
Vegeta looked stunned at the moment, but shook it off, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GOING THREW MY THOUGHTS?!" Vegeta screamed.  
Goku knew that Vegeta thought he was going to back away, but he didn't, "I'm sorry Vegeta, but…"  
"BUT NOTHING!" Vegeta said interrupting, "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I JUST WENT THREW YOUR THOUGHTS, HM?!"   
This time Goku backed up, "Sorry Vegeta! I just really wanted to know what was bothering you."  
Vegeta growled, "You want to know what's bothering me? Fine then! It's YOU! I HATE YOU! I wish you would just leave me alone!" Vegeta screamed again, with his face all red.  
Goku's faced looked hurt and shocked at the same time, "Vegeta please… I know this must be about Bulma, because…"  
"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vegeta yelled, as he blasted Goku with a ki blast he just made.  
Goku stumbled, but didn't fall.  
Vegeta took this opportunity to get as far away from Goku. He blasted Super Saiyajin and flew off.  
Goku examined his hurt arm and looked up were Vegeta flew off, 'Damn, what am I going to do now?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunday, April 27, 2003 7:05pm  
  
- I really didn't want to end it this way, I sort of wanted to end it in a cliffhanger type way. Oh well, we can't always have our ways. ::Looks over at her huge dbz poster; goes up to it and hugs it:: I WANT TO OWN DBZ! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! - 


	3. Together At Last

Saturday, May 03, 2003 11:54pm  
  
E-mail: V-Chan@dragonballz.zzn.com  
  
Disclaimer: I… (Gulps) don't own dbz. (Sighs in relief) hey! I actually did it without bursting into tears! ::Starts to dance around cheering; stops suddenly:: Wait… why am I cheering?  
  
Warnings: Swearing and a little 'playing' in the snow. I decided that I'd probably do some hard-core lemon next story.  
  
Parings: Goku/Vegeta (my all time favorite) & Goten/Trunks (their chibis in this fic) ALSO a mystery couple at the end.  
  
- Konnichiwa everyone! As you know, we have a mystery couple appearing at the end. So if you want to see who it is, I suggest you read Chapter 3! -   
  
Chapter 3: Together At Last  
  
"Hey Trunks, what's wrong with your dad?" Said Goten, as he stood up from making a snow angel.  
  
"I'm not sure." Trunks frowned.  
  
"Do you think we should go after him?" Goten said, concerned for his little lover's feelings.  
  
Trunks shook his head, "Nah, we better not. Besides," Trunks pointed to Goku, who already powered up and took off in the sky, "I think your dad already has that job."  
  
Goten cocked his head, "My dad has a job? As what?"   
  
Trunks sweatdropped, "Sometimes I worry about you Chibi."  
  
Goten just smiled in response.  
  
* * *  
  
'Wow, Vegeta can really fly.' Goku thought as he flew threw the sky, in search for Vegeta, 'Damn, I knew I shouldn't have gone threw his thoughts, but he was being so stubborn and not even talking.' Thought Goku again, as he tried to keep up with Vegeta's chi.  
  
Goku finally gave up and just went Super Saiyajin, "There we go, much better." He said to himself, as he blasted off once again.  
  
* * *   
  
Back at the Son home, here we see Gohan fiddling with some snow, trying to make a snowball. He finishes it, and throws it at nobody.  
  
"I feel so loved." Gohan said sarcastically.  
  
* * *  
  
'Kuso Vegeta, where are you?' Goku thought impatiently, as he tried to concentrate on Vegeta's chi.   
  
He kept on flying until he saw a bright yellow glow on the ground.  
  
Goku flew down to the glow and immediately stopped when he saw a ki blast coming his way; he blocked it.  
  
"Vegeta? Is that you?" Goku said as he squinted his eyes, trying to focus on the figure inside the yellow glow.  
  
No answer, just another ki blast.  
  
Goku held up his arms and made an X with them, trying to block the blast; he succeeded.  
  
"Vegeta please, let's talk about this." Goku said pleadingly.  
  
"Fuck off!" The figure; obviously Vegeta, said.  
  
Goku sighed, "Please Vegeta, you got to understand, I would never go and read your thoughts if I didn't think it was right."   
  
Vegeta ignored Goku and kept firing ki blast.  
  
Goku was getting impatient. He powered up to Super Saiyajin 3 and charged Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widen; then before he knew it, he was on the ground, with a Super Saiyajin 3 on top of him.  
  
"Get off of me BAKA!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Not until you listen to me!" Goku resorted.  
  
Vegeta's breaths became faster and faster, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME NOW!"  
  
Goku grabbed both Vegeta's arms and slammed them to the ground, "No." Goku's voice, dead serious.  
  
Vegeta squirmed, trying to get Goku off him, "KAKARROTTO!" He screamed, once again.  
  
"Listen I admit, going threw your thoughts wasn't right, but I just needed to know what was wrong with you." Goku said, trying to consult him, "You and I both know it was the right thing to do."  
  
Vegeta kept struggling.  
  
Goku growled, "PLEASE STOP!" Goku screamed, while pushing his body closer to his; and making lips touch one another.  
  
Vegeta stopped immediately; eyes wide.  
  
Goku had the same expression.  
  
They both laid there, eyes locking with each other, and lips barely touching.  
  
Goku sat up, making there lips part.  
  
Vegeta did the same.  
  
"Well, uh… that was, different." Vegeta said, stumbling on his words.  
  
Goku was shocked, he was sure that Vegeta was going to punch him in the face and run off again. He put his hands behind his back, "Yah, it kind of was."  
  
Vegeta stared at Goku, "It felt… right."  
  
Goku stumbled a bit, "Na-nani?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "Oh shut up. Just because I'M saying this, you're acting all freaked out."  
  
Goku choked, "If ANYONE said that, I would be freaked out."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
Goku sighed, "Well, what did you mean when you said it felt right?"  
  
Vegeta stiffened a bit, "Just like I said, it felt right. Like… when I use to kiss Bulma, it felt right. But now since she gone, it's like the right has now became wrong."  
  
Goku cocked his head a bit, "I don't understand."  
  
Vegeta growled, "When your damn lips touched mine, it felt like I was kissing the old Bulma again." He looked down.  
  
Goku lifted Vegeta chin up; he flinched, "Do you want to feel right again?"  
  
Vegeta hesitated, and then nodded slowly.  
  
Goku brought his lips to Vegeta's and slowly started to kiss him.  
  
Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta and started to rub his back.  
  
Vegeta struggled, but then relax.  
  
And before you know it, Goku was back on Vegeta but clothes less.   
  
* * *  
  
Back at Capsule Corporation, Trunks and Goten were already clothes less, and rolling in the snow.  
  
"T-T-Trunks, a-a-as much as I en-enjoy this, it's re-really cold." Goten said, shaking from the coldness.  
  
Trunks pinned Goten down, "Stop being a weakling Chibi, and take the pain."  
  
Goten's eyes went wide, "Uh, Trunks? You do kn-know that you are b-blue."  
  
"Blue?" Trunks said, while looking at his hands; which were now icy blue.   
  
"Eeeeee! COLD! COLD! COLD!" Trunks screamed, grabbing his clothes, wrapping them around him.  
  
Goten giggled, and did the same.  
  
Both chibis got too cold, so they went inside.  
  
"Trunks?" Goten said, sitting next to Trunks, drinking hot cocoa.  
  
"Hai Chibi?"   
  
"Do you think your toussan and my toussan will get together?"  
  
Trunks took a drink from his hot cocoa, "Maybe, but I'm not all sure. They say 'like father like son', but still you never know." Trunks took another sip.  
  
Goten yawned, and snuggled up to Trunks, "I hope they do get together. Then we can all live together!"   
  
Trunks smiled, then put an arm around Goten, "Whatever you say Chibi."  
  
* * *  
  
On the ground, both Vegeta and Goku got up and looked for their clothing.  
  
Goku spook first, "Wow Vegeta, for a sma-"  
  
"Say it and I'll break your face." Vegeta interrupted.  
  
Goku looked shocked, "But how did you-"  
  
"Bulma use to say the same thing about me, after we always had sex." Vegeta interrupted again, then started to imitate Bulma, "Wow Vegeta, for a 'small' guy, you sure can tire out someone." He groaned.  
  
Goku smirked, "Actually, I was going to say for a small guy, you sure have a big…" He coughed, and blushed a little, "well, you know."  
  
Vegeta blushed, but then he scowled, "I told you not to say it!"   
  
Goku laughed nervously, putting his hands behind his head, "Sorry 'Geta."  
  
"And don't call me that either!" Vegeta snapped at Goku.  
  
Goku snickered, "Okay then, Veggie-Chan!"  
  
Vegeta had enough. He got up and started to strangle Goku.  
  
"YOU BAKA! I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL FOR THIS!" Vegeta yelled into Goku's face.  
  
Goku got out of Vegeta's strangle hold, and started to run away.  
  
"HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU THIRD CLASS BAKA!" Vegeta yelled, now chasing after Goku.  
  
Goku laughed, not caring if his new mate would start to blast him.  
  
He started to think about how his life would turn out now: Well for starters, he would probably see more of Vegeta, seeing the fact that he was probably going to live with him. Bad part is how is he going to explain this one to Chichi? He did love Chichi, but he probably thinks that it's best for the both of them. And with Vegeta? Well one them has to be the bitch of the couple, and he knew for sure that it wasn't going to be him. I wonder if Vegeta would approve of that? Oh yah, like Vegeta would actually do the cleaning, cooking, and be the bitch of this whole thing.   
  
Goku smirked.  
  
'I wonder what size Vegeta wears in dresses?' He laughed at his comment.  
  
This was the start of a beautiful relationship.  
  
* * *   
  
Back at the Son home, we see Gohan and Piccolo doing some hard-core kissing.  
  
Gohan moans and breaks the kiss.  
  
"Oh yah, I feel loved now." Gohan smiled at his new lover, and went back to kissing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END  
  
Saturday, May 31, 2003 10:49am  
  
- And there you go everyone, my first, but not last, story completed. Sorry it took so long, had major homework! But luckily now, SCHOOL IS OUT! And I have a bundle of stories in mind. Sayonara for now! 


End file.
